Don't go (where I can't follow)
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Enjolras o segue agora para todo lugar porque ele é o único que consegue vê-lo, e porque quando ele não o segue, é como se ele não existisse, e isso é errado, isso é tão errado. Grantaire precisa mudar isso. [AU em que todo mundo vive ( a principio) menos o Enjolras porque eu sou uma pessoa horrível, deathfic]


**Título: **Don't go (where I can't follow)  
**Autora: **Nayla  
**Classificação: **K+  
**Categoria: **AU em que todo mundo vive ( a principio) menos o Enjolras porque eu sou uma pessoa horrível, deathfic  
**Advertências: **character death e loucura/sadismo excessivo da autora  
**Resumo: **Enjolras o segue agora para todo lugar porque ele é o único que consegue vê-lo, e porque quando ele não o segue, é como se ele não existisse, e isso é errado, isso é tão errado. Grantaire precisa mudar isso.  
**N/A: **Meu deus, por quê? Inspirada em "I'm not calling you a liar" da florence and the machine

O bêbado acorda de um sonho para um pesadelo.

Ele vê Enjolras e corre até ele, mas seus punhos se fecham em pleno ar e ele se deixa cair de joelhos na frente de seu líder, tremendo. Ele grita e chora até seus amigos chegarem, Courfeyrac e Joly agarram-lhe o braço, puxando-o para trás, para longe porque tudo que eles vêem em Enjolras são as oito feridas de bala em seu corpo e o sangue no chão, eles não vêem o jeito com que Enjolras retorna o olhar aterrorizado do moreno, ou as lágrimas que brotam em seus olhos enquanto ele grita para que olhem para ele, para que notem a sua presençai, eles não vêem como o loiro estica o braço na direção deles, na direção do braço esticado de Grantaire.

Mas nem mesmo agora Grantaire consegue tocá-lo, sua mão atravessa a dele. Enjolras é inalcançável, ele sempre foi.

xxx

- Ele está morto, ele está morto, R, ele morreu. – Combeferre está dizendo entre soluços e Grantaire olha para Enjolras.

Enjolras desvia o olhar.

xxx

- Por que você é o único que consegue me ver? – Enjolras pergunta.

- Desculpe. – Grantaire ri, bebe o resto do vinho em sua garrafa e bate com ela na parede, explodindo-a. Os cacos de vidro brilham como estrelas.

xxx

- Você está sangrando.

- Não dói mais, Apolo.

xxx

- Enjolras não está morto.

- Taire...

- Ele morreu com a revolução, mas a revolução não morreu. – Grantaire abre o mapa sobre a mesa do Musain em que eles se reuniam todos os dias. – Nós ainda podemos...

- Grantaire. – É Marius quem tenta agora.

O moreno bate com a palma da mão na mesa, silenciando-o antes que ele ou qualquer outro tenha a chance de falar mais alguma coisa: - Você pode ficar ou você pode ir embora, é a sua escolha. – Ele diz, sua expressão completamente séria, e os estudantes quase conseguem ver o fantasma de Enjolras ao seu lado. Quase.

xxx

Grantaire se desfaz de todo o álcool do apartamento naquele mesmo dia e ele passa os três próximos dias de cama, tremendo e suando, dormindo e acordando e dormindo de novo. Enjolras o observa ao lado da cama, mas sem tocá-lo, sem nunca tocá-lo.

- Você ainda está aqui. – O moreno diz, sua voz fraca, pequena e chorosa, quando ele acorda no quarto dia, e a expressão em seu rosto é como se o tivesse visto pela primeira vez desde a queda da barricada. – Acho que no final das contas, faz sentido. – Forçou um riso.

- O quê?

- Você sempre me assombrou, mesmo quando estava vivo, por que seria diferente agora que você é um fantasma?

xxx

- Você vai acabar se matando.

- Bom, eu tenho uma certa ambição nessa direção. Não é todo mundo que pode escolher a própria morte, Apolo, mas eu posso e eu escolho a de Ícaro. – Ele sorri e é um sorriso triste. – Eu vou queimar.

xxx

As palavras de Grantaire incendeiam a multidão e todos estão gritando e cantando, mas mesmo assim ele consegue ouvir Enjolras no meio deles:

- Eu nunca pensei que você prestasse atenção a meus discursos.

- Sempre prestei. – Ele sussurra em resposta, sem se importar se as pessoas o acham louco por isso. – Sempre gostei de te ouvir falar.

xxx

Enjolras o segue de volta para o apartamento, ele o segue agora para todo lugar porque o moreno é o único que consegue vê-lo, e porque quando ele não o segue, é como se ele não existisse. Grantaire senta na cama, seu punho se fechando em volta da bandeira vermelha, as unhas se enterrando na pele de sua palma.

- Eu pensei que você me odiava.

Grantaire ri e então começa a chorar.

xxx

- Eu pensei que a revolução fosse o meu assunto inacabado na Terra, mas eu acho que é você, eu acho que é você que não me deixa partir.

Grantaire quase diz que ele não poderia acabar algo que nunca começou, mas ao invés disso, o que ele responde é:

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, eu até engraxaria suas botas se você me pedisse, mas não isso, nunca isso.

xxx

- Você precisa parar, ou você vai morrer por algo que não acredita. – Enjolras grita, já é de noite e Grantaire deveria estar dormindo, mas ele não está. Ele está escrevendo um discurso.

- Eu acredito em você. – A resposta é imediata e Enjolras finalmente entende.

xxx

- Eu pensei que eu te odiava. – Enjolras diz, na última noite.

Grantaire sente o último pedaço de seu coração quebrar com essas palavras e ele agradece ao loiro, ele agradece porque amanhã o sol vai nascer vermelho, amanhã ele vai guiar os amigos para a morte, ele vai matar, ele vai morrer e para fazer essas coisas ele não vai precisar de um coração.

xxx

- Eu não queria que as coisas terminassem assim. – Enjolras sente os olhos arderem ao ver os guardas chegarem e encurralarem Grantaire contra uma parede, e não é justo, ele é um fantasma, ele não deveria sentir mais nada.

- Você vem me seguindo esses últimos meses, Apolo, isso é errado, eu é que devo seguí-lo, sempre. Eu quero consertar isso, você permite?

Enjolras não responde, ele coloca sua mão sobre o punho cerrado do moreno que segura a mesma bandeira, eles não estão se tocando, mas eles estão_quase,_e ele sorri.

Os guardas atiram e Grantaire consegue finalmente tocá-lo.


End file.
